1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing press in which a plurality of press units are stacked in the direction of height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the trend toward printing, for example, newspapers in many colors, that has increasingly produced technical demands to effect the printing in large quantities in many pages and in many colors while effectively utilizing the limited area of installation facilities, the printing press has been constructed in a form in which a plurality of press units are stacked in the direction of height.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate printing presses of the forms according to the prior art.
That is, four press units P are installed so that they are stacked upon one another, each of which having at least two sets of blanket cylinders BC and plate cylinders PC with ink feeders IS in a manner that the blanket cylinders BC are arranged on the right and left sides to come in pressed contact with each other. A paper web W is allowed to run between the two blanket cylinders BC and BC that are in press contact with each other in each of the four press units P, in order to effect the printing using one to four colors (e.g., see IFRA Newspaper Techniques English Edition, issued by INCA-FIEJ Research Association, November, 1987, p. 71, the same journal, April, 1988, pp. 64-73, the same journal, April 1989, p. 69, FIG. 3).
In the above-mentioned conventional printing press in which the press units are stacked, it is virtually impossible to carry out various operations for every press unit on the operation floor of the same height. As shown in FIG. 3, for instance, the operation floors are constructed partly in a jump-up type and are provided at a plurality of levels and, further, stairways are provided to connect the operation floors resulting in a complex structure as a whole.
Furthermore, the operator is obliged to move between the operation floors and must bear considerable physical and mental burdens.